Meu professor de matemática é o cara
by Duchiki
Summary: Ele, um cara mesquinho, orgulhoso, um pouco atrapalhado e se que se acha o sabichão.   Ela, uma garota de forte personalidade, muito corajosa, decidida, madura e esperta, além de muito bonita. Só que em um descuido acaba tirando nota vermelha na média e
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo minna-san espero que curtam essa minha fic do Inuyasha.**

**Antes de tudo um avisinho que todos vocês já devem estar cansados de saber. Inuyasha não me pertence, ele pertece a Rumiko Takahashi e o Inu é só da Kagome, nem da Kikyou ele é. Aiai que peninha que os homens bonitos desse anime são tudo comprometidos hehe, um desses aqui em casa e eu ia fazer a festa =x. **

**Bom dado o aviso vamos a Leitura. Espero que curtam.**

**Duchiki fic's Apresenta...**

**Meu professor de matemática é o cara.**

_**Sínopse:**__ Duas pessoas de mundos __diferentes. _

_Ele, um cara mesquinho, orgulhoso, um pouco atrapalhado e se que se acha o sabichão. _

_Ela, uma __garota de forte personalidade, muito corajosa, decidida, madura e esperta, além de muito bonita. Só que em um descuido acaba tirando nota vermelha na média e por causa disso sua mãe lhe põem em aulas de reforço particular, onde seu professor é Inuyasha, um cara terrivelmente mala e irritante, um completo idiota. _

_Eles já se conheciam, pois, Inuyasha namorava com Kikyou, prima de Kagome. Ele e Kagome nunca se deram muito bem, não podem se ver que já começam um implicando com o outro, mas o que ninguém ainda conseguiu entender é se por debaixo dessa implicância toda o sentimento maior, o que prevalece é o de amor._

_Inuyasha está sempre comparando Kagome com sua namorada, Kikyou, sempre colocando defeito nela(Kagome), fato esse que acaba quando ele começa a perceber quem é Kagome Higurashi verdadeiramente._

**Capítulo I - O Boletim e suas consequências.**

Muito prazer, me chamo Kagome Higurashi e estou prestes a saber o paradeiro de minha vida. Vocês não devem está entendendo nada não é, bem vou explicar:

Minha professora de física anunciou que antes do sinal para o término das aulas do dia tocar ela iria entregar nossos boletins. Até ai não tem nada demais certo? Na verdade é exatamente ai que ta, eu tenho certeza de que novamente tirei nota vermelha em matemática e se, minha mãe souber disso minha vida estará digamos que, em apuros.

-Eu só tenho a lamentar com as notas de vocês. Todas, não houve uma pessoa nesta classe que tirou nota azul em todas as matérias, isso é inaceitável, mas vamos deixar isso de lado e entregar esses lindos para não dizer o contrário, boletins. Espero que essas notas não mais se repitam. -Af, já basta os esporros que minha mãe vai dar em mim, agora essa professora também, ai não né, nem direito de tal ato ela tem. Porque eu digo que ela não tem esse direito? Simples, vamos começar pelo fato de que ela mais falta do que comparesse para dar aula, e quando vem, muitas vezes se recusa a nos dar aula. Eu fico pensando por que ela não larga logo nossa sala e se manda da nossa vida. Por que não dá espaço para outro professor que queira ensinar, ocupar o lugar dela? Ah, eu ainda não mencionei o fato de que quando ela comparece em nossa sala manda agente fazer qualquer merda da apostila e fica lixando as unhas, sim isso mesmo, lixando as unhas. É por isso que digo que ela não tem direito algum de nos chamar a atenção.

-Sabe professora, eu acho que se os professores fossem mais presentes que não só vinhessem uma vez por mês para dar aula e que, quando aparecessem na sala para tal ato dessem uma aula descente, e não mandar agente fazer qualquer merda pra ficar cuidando das unhas que provavelmente devem ser mais importantes do que ensinar pessoas que estão querendo aprender e ser alguém na vida. Nós, alunos, não teríamos notas vermelhas e deixaríamos mesmo que minimamente de sermos ignorantes, mas, como isso não acontece, agente que se ferre, que vire gari ou entregador de água, não desmerecendo nenhum desses empregos, só dizendo que podemos ter professores que nos ensine algo que possamos tirar proveito no futuro, para que arrumemos empregos bons, não precisamos de professores que mostrem saber fazer unhas. -Disse Miroku, fazendo a sala quase toda ficar de boca aberta por tamanha coragem e cara de pau que ele teve de falar tudo isso na cara da professora que faz exatamente tudo isso que ele disse.

-Senhor Miroku, eu falto porque estou com problemas de saúde. -Ela certamente ficou muito sem graça depois do que Miroku falou. -Pois bem, vamos começar as entregas do boletim... Ahn Kikyou.

Aos poucos o montuado de boletim que tinha em sua mão foi se reduzindo e eu ia me corroendo toda. Por que, justo o meu boletim tinhas que ficar no final?

-Sango, Miroku, Rin e Kagome.

Até que fim. Levantei-me de meu lugar e fui pegar meu boletim. Qual minha supresa ao encontrar uma nota vermelha bem ao lado de onde estava escrito matemática? Acertou quem disse nenhuma.

Observei novamente minhas notas e só constava uma nota vermelha mesmo.

-E então Kagome, qual foi a nota e a matéria que tu levou vermelho? -Perguntou Sango, enquanto Miroku e Rin, que sentavam-se ao meu lado apenas prestavam atenção em nossa conversa, esperando por minha resposta.

-Tirei três em matemática e vocês? -Perguntei a Sango, Rin e Miroku.

-Parabéns Kagome, vejo que você evoluiu muito desde sua última nota. Não é para qualquer um aumentar um ponto na média a cada bimestre. Continue assim que quando chegar no ano que vem você consegue um cinco. -Disse Miroku fazendo eu e as meninas rirem. -Quanto a minha nota, fiquei com média quatro. Acho que a professora não gosta dos meus desenhos.

-Também, você só sabe desenhar uma mão com um enorme buraco negro capaz de abduzir coisas para dentro dela com uma rajada de vento sugador e titular eles como Buraco do Vento. -Falou Sango.

-Mas é ai que ta a arte! Você por um acaso já viu uma mão com um buraco negro capaz de abduzir, de sugar alguma coisa para dentro dela? -Perguntou Miroku arqueando uma sombrancelha, que por sinal era muito bem feita.

-Não. -Respondeu Sango.

-Então ta vendo isso é arte, mas vamos deixar meu desenho do Buraco de Vento pra depois porque eu estou curioso pra saber a nota de vocês duas. -Disse Miroku apontando par Rin e Sango.

-Ah, eu me ferrei em história fiquei com quatro de média. E você Rin? -Perguntou Sango.

-Três em Química, não consigo entender nada do que aquele professor fala. -Disse Rin tristonha, aquela seria a primeira vez que ela tirava uma nota vermelha de média, pelo que eu me lembre.

-Ah Rin não fica assim não, pensa pelo lado bom. É apenas a primeira nota baixa no boletim de muitas outras que ainda estão por vim. -Falei tentando fazê-la rir o que acabou funcionando.

-Quando eu estiver precisando de apoio moral que por favor vocês não mandem a Kagome ir me consolar. Do que jeito que ela é só vai piorar a situação. -Falou Sango. -Coitada da Rin vai ficar traumatizada desse jeito.

-Não traumatiza não, já até me acostumei. E bem, vou ver se o filho do sócio de meu pai que trabalha com essas coisas de química pode me dar umas aulas de reforço. E se ele disser que sim o que a Kagome acabou de falar sobre outras notas vermelhas ainda estão por vir, vai passar bem longe de mim, porque eu só irei tirar notas altas. -Repondeu Rin esperançosa.

-Rin eu te amo, tu acabou de me dar uma ótima ideia. -Disse Miroku todo alegre.

-Boa coisa não deve ser, vindo logo de um cérebro hentai é perversão na certa. -Disse Sango como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Ai Sango, coitadinho. Não é porque ele praticamente vive vinte e quatro horas por dia passando a mão na bunda das garotas que todas as ideias que ele tiver vão está relacionadas com coisas pervertidas. -Eu disse tentando defender o pobre coitado.

-Eu concodo com a Kagome, Sango, você tem que para de achar que o Miroku só sabe pensar obscenidades. -Disse Rin fazendo Sango bufar e cruzar os braços em uma típica birra de criança.

-Ai parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui e me deixem dizer qual é minha ideia. -Falou Miroku entusiamado. -É o seguinte, a Rin não disse que iria pedir para que um cara à desse aulas de reforço?

-Não vai me dizer que... -Sango não pôde terminar sua frase porque um eufórico Miroku à interrompeu.

-Calma Sangozinha, não tire conclusões precipitadas, deixe-me continuar. Na hora em que Rin disse reforço, uma luz muito brilhante se acendeu na minha cabeça e eu decidi que iria pedir aulas de desenho para a gatinha do 2° ano, aquela Kagura, fiquei sabendo que ela é fera na arte do desenho. Além do mais será uma ótima desculpa para que eu possa me aproximar e dar uns pegas nela. -Concluiu ele com os olhos brilhantes.

-E vocês duas ainda acreditam que uma pessoa como essa, esse hentaizinho de quinta, possa pensar alguma coisa de útil sem que coloque no meio a perversidade que ele gerou de seus antepassados? -Disse Sango com uma certa irritação na voz.

-Ai ai Miroku, só você mesmo. -Eu disse balançando negativamente minha cabeça.

-Digam que minha ideia não é brilhante? -Disse ele ainda com um brilho de entusiasmo no rosto. -Iremos formar um lindo casal de famosos artistas, nossos filhos serão pequenos prodígios da arte. Ah Kagura, me aguarde.

Eu e Rin começamos a rir enquanto Sango ficou com uma enorme careta e um bico maior que o do pato Donald's.

-Muito brilhante! -Disse Rin ironicamente. -Mas como você fará com que a Kagura lhe dê aulas de reforço?

-Muito simples, vo chegar nela com uma de minhas cantadas infalíveis depois digo que nós fomos feitos um paro outro, que nossos destinos se traçaram a partir do momento em que minha média em artes veio vermelha e que ela será a mãe de meus prodígios filhos artistas e que juntos seremos uma família muito linda e bem sucedida. Aí depois eu falo com meu melhor olhar sexy: "Kagura, ajude-me à aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas de desenhos" ai depois ela vai me dizer: "Oh Miroku, é claro que lhe ajudo..." -Disse ele sonhador

-E você acha que apenas isso funcionará? -Perguntei.

-Como assim Kagome? Por um acaso está fazendo pouco do dom da cantada que recebi das divindades?

-Quem eu? Magina! -Falei sinicamente.

-É claro que está! Pois fique sabendo que eu sou um sucesso nas cantadas.

-Ele faz tanto sucesso que as marcas de tapa na cara que ele sempre leva é sinal que as garotas adoram o que ele faz. -Respondeu Sango ironicamente. -Elas amam tanto isso que resolvem deixar uma marquinha na cara dele como gratidão.

Nós, quer dizer Sango e Miroku, ficaram discutindo sobre as consequências das cantadas do Miroku enquanto eu e Rin apenas ríamos até soar finalmente o sinal nos livrando da prisão escolar.

-Tchau pra vocês, eu to indo. -Falei.

-Kagome, você não irá no Mc Donald's conosco? Esqueceu-se que hoje é sexta e toda sexta é dia de eu, você, o Miroku e a Sango irmos para lá lanchar? -Disse Rin.

-Me desculpe Rin, mas hoje não vou poder ir. Tenho que chegar antes da minha mãe para esconder o boletim ou então eu to morta. -Disse.

-Está bem então. -Disse ela. -Noa vemos na segunda.

-Certo, até segunda. -Me despedi deles.

-Até, e boa sorte com sua mãe. -Disse Sango.

-Boa Sorte em dobro. -Disse Miroku que passou um de seus braços em cima do ombro de Sango.

_"Esse dois um dia ainda irão se casar."_

Virei-me para o lado contrário ao que meus amigos seguiram e fui andando rumo minha casa.

Como eu já disse no início, me chamo Kagome Higurashi, tenho dezessete anos e estou no segundo ano do Ensino Médio. Sou um pouco alta, meço 1.65cm, tenho longos cabelos negros e olhos castanho amendoados, sobre meu físico a única coisa que posso dizer é que sou magra com curvas moderadas. Se sou bonita ou não isso já não sei dizer afinal, vai de cada pessoa.

Meus amigos mais chegados são:

Miroku, ele até que é um cara bonitinho, alto, um pouco musculoso de cabelos curtos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e de olhos azuis. É um cara mulherengo ao extremo, vive jogando cantadas em todas as garotas que o agrada não se importa com a idade, se elas são mais velhas ou mais novas que ele, ele não está nem ai. Sempre que pode se aproveita para passar a mão em Sango, mas acaba sempre se ferrando e levando um belo de um tapa no meio da cara dado pela própria Sango, que como ele diz: "Que mão pesada Sangozinha". Miroku tem dezoito anos e apesar do defeito de ter nascido como sendo mais um pervertino nesse mundo é um cara super bacana.

Sango é uma garota esportiva, magra, alta, cabelos longos presos por uma fita vermelha em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, seu cabelo assim como seus olhos têm a cor castanho. É um pouco agressiva quando se trata de Miroku, mas fora isso é uma garota meiga, legal. Sango tem dezessete aos e é muito apegada à seu irmão mais novo chamado Kohaku.

Rin é a mais meiga e delicada de nosso grupo, não que nós sejamos ogros ou algo do tipo, simplemente Rin é como uma boneca de porcelana. É baixa de cabelos um pouco longos pretos, seus olhos são castanhos escuro é magra e assim como eu e Sango tem dezessete anos. Rin é uma garota bondoza que gosta de ajudar o próximo, mas apesar de tudo é uma pessoa muito sentimental, qualquer coisa dita que seja mau interpretada pela própria a faz se sentir mau. Assim como os outros dois é uma excelente amiga, cada um com sua característica e personalidade que os torna únicos para mim, são amigos que sempre quero ter ao meu lado, indpendente de brigas, são amigos que sempre estarão do lado esquerdo de meu peito guardados no lugar onde as pessoas mais especiais ficam, onde as pessoas especias o dominam, guardados em meu coração.

Há outros amigos, mas outra hora talvez eu venha falar deles afinal, eles também fizeram parte da história de minha vida.

_**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**_

Já faziam-se alguns minutos que eu havia chego em casa, assim como já faziam-se alguns minutos que eu ouvia minha mãe reclamando de minha nota.

-É inadmissível você tirar duas vezes seguidas nota baixa na média, Kagome. Está é a segunda e última vez que vou lhe falar isso, portanto, preste bem atenção. -Ela deu uma pausa e logo depois continuou. -Não quero, não aceito, recuso a vinda de mais alguma nota como essa em seu próximo boletim, e para que isso não mais se repita, esqueça de suas aulas de dança e das suas saídas com seus amigos nos finais de semana, isso será o meio de eu castigá-la por tirar nota vermelha.

-Co...como é? -Isso sim é inadmissível. Tirar de mim minhas aulas de dança e meus momentos de lazer com meus amigos é um absurdo!

-É exatamente isso que você acabou de ouvir afinal, não teral mais tempo para se divertir, nem praticar aulas dança enquanto estiver tendo aulas particulares de reforço de matemática.

-Como? -Minha situação está cada vez mais decadente.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu querida, mas serei legal com você e a deixarei mais uma semana livre, será apenas até eu entrar em contato com a pessoa que lhe dará a aula. Sei até quem será essa pessoa só preciso convencê-la e uma semana me será bastante proprícia para isso. -Aquele sorrizinho no rosto dela está me cheirando a enrrascada.

-E quem é essa tal pessoa? -Eu acho que to preferindo nem saber a resposta, vai que ela me tráz o pior dos piores professores, não estou falando no sentido de eu saber mais matemática que ele e sim no quesito chatisse.

-Calma filhinha, quando ele aparecer aqui para lhe aplicar a primeira aula você ficará sabendo.

_"Ferrou."_ -Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento.

_**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**_

_**E então o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo, bom esse é apenas o começo então não temos muitas coisas de interessante, mas deixem Reviews onegai. O segundo capítulo já está prontinho e ainda essa semana eu posto, talvez eu venha postar na terça ou quarta. Mas digam-me o que acharam! Bom é isso Kissus, ja ne não se esqueça dos reviews é só clicar aqui em baixo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo minna-san... Olha eu aquii! Dessa vez fui rápida em, um capítulo seguido do outro.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Como vocês já sabem o Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Rumiko.**

**Sem mais delongas vamos a leitura.**

**Duchiki fics apressenta..**

**Meu professor de matemática é o cara, parte 2.**

**Capítulo II - A pirralha e o idiota. **

Sexta-feira, meu último dia de "farra". É incrível que desde àquela conversa com minha mãe a semana passou-se muito rápida, e eu implorava para que ela passasse da maneira como as tartarugas andam, poderia até ser como elas correm que eu ficaria feliz. Mas não, elas tinham que justamente passar feito um cavalo quando ta correndo.

Essa semana foi até legal, já tinha até avisado minha professora de dança, a Kaede, que ficaria ausente por tempo indeterminado, provavelmente até o próximo bimestre e ela me disse que era bem feito pra mim e mais um bucado de sermão que não estou nem um pouco afim de relembrar.

O Miroku conseguiu o que queria com a Kagura e a Sango talvez como consequência disso, ultimamente tem entrado em estado assassino. A Rin pelo que nos contou conseguiu falar com o carinha que iria lhe dar aulas de química se não me engano o nome dele é Sesshou não sei das contas, sempre me esqueço o resto, mas um dia eu ainda vou conseguir falar o nome dele.

E eu bom, estou nessa decadencia. Me corroendo por dentro, tenho esperado pelo pior a uma semana, a curiosidade em saber quem é esse tal professor que tanto assombra meus sonhos, sim assombra, vocês não sabem o que eu venho sonhado desde o dia que minha mãe me disse que eu ganharia um professor particular, já sonhei que o cara era um maníaco por matemática e se eu desse a resposta errada ele me faria comer um urubu, eca, isso foi nogento, esse foi o sonho mais leve que tive o resto eu prefiro deixar em off é muito traumatizante sem contar que todos os professores que apareceram em meus sonhos eram cara horripilantes, velhos mau encarados, feios de doer na espinha.

-Que careta é essa Kagome? -Perguntou Sango que provavelmente estava me observando a algum tempo.

-Eu estava pensando nos pesadelos que ando tendo com professores de matemática. -Falei e ela, Miroku e Rin começaram a rir.

-Cuidado Kagome desse jeito você vai ficar traumatizada. -Disse Miroku fazendo todos rirem.

-Pois é. -Falei desanimada apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos que já estavam sobre a mesa.

-Não fica assim não. Não tire conclusões precipitadas, eu aposto que seu professor será um cara bem bacana e bonito. -Disse Rin me dando apoio.

-Claro muito bonito, aquele galã de novela das oito com verrugas pelo rosto, careca, com dentes tortos e um olhar assassino no rosto. -Disse Miroku.

-Idiota, não ta vendo que a menina ta em estado de choque aqui, tu ainda vem dizer que o professor dela é um personagem malígno de filme de terror que provavelmente vai torturá-la até que ela consiga responder corretamente as perguntas. -Disse Sango piorando minha situação.

-Gente parem de ser neuróticos, vocês estão piorando a situação olha como a Kagome está encolhida. -Disse Rin passando as mãos em meus cabelos em forma de me reconfortar.

-Valeu pela ajuda, povo. -Falei para eles.

Nós ainda continuamos conversando só que uma conversa mais descontraída até o sinal tocar e a professora nos liberar para irmos embora.

Me despedi de meus amigos e fui para minha casa.

Chegando em casa nem mau abri a porta e já fui escutando minha mãe falando:

-Que bom que chegou querida, seu professor chegará daqui a alguns minutos para conversarmos. -Que ótimo estou me sentindo a personagem principal de um daqueles filmes de terror, onde ela tem que acabar com o vilão só que está morrendo de medo de encontrá-lo, bom acho que é mais ou menos assim.

-Tá, eu vo tomar banho e depois eu volto. -Falei subindo as escadas e me direcionando ao meu quarto para pegar uma roupa qualquer e ir para o banheiro tomar banho.

Chegando em meu quarto fui direto ao meu guarda-roupa e peguei minhas roupas íntimas, uma calça jeans azul escura e uma batinha tomara-que-caia branca. Fui rumo ao banheiro me dispi e entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Fiquei umas meia hora lá tomando banho, isso porque não molhei meu cabelo afinal, se molhasse seriam mais umas meia hora ou mais. Me vesti com a roupa que havia pego em meu guarda-roupa, penteei meu cabelo, o prendi em um rabo-de-cavalo mau feito, estava com preguiça de arrumar ele bonitinho, coloquei um perfuminho e desci, agora eu iria encher o bucho porque minha barriga estava pedindo por sustância.

-Filha mamãe vai buscar o Souta na escola e depois vai passar na padaria. -Avisou-me minha mãe.

-Ta. -Respondi.

Preparei minha comida e na hora que ia me servir a campanhinha toca. Fui ver quem era né. Abri a porta e a fechei na mesma hora, na cara da pessoa.

Não, isso só podia ser brincadeira né! O cara provavelmente deve ter errado de casa, só pode, o pior de tudo era o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Abri novamente a porta e lá estava ele escorado no batente da porta. Parecia se divertir com a situação pois estava com aquele sorrisinho idiota na face. Garoto estúpido.

-Ta na casa errada, a Kikyou mora ali em frente, ta bom que somos primas e até nos parecemos muito, mas a casa dela é ali na frente e não tem como errar afinal, quem se parece somos apenas nós não nossas casas. -Falei.

-Eu sei. -Respondeu o ser ainda com aquele sorriso besta no rosto.

-Se sabe porque ainda não se mandou pra lá? -Perguntei, não esperando pela resposta dele pois eu mesma respondi. -Ah já sei, você quer que eu o ajude a comprar algum presente para ela não é? Olha, se é isso pode esquecer, a resposta é não.

E novamente bati a porta na cara dele, só que ao ínves de ficar ali perto da porta me dirigi a cozinha para por minha comidinha no prato e rangar tudo. Na hora que eu ia colocar a comida no prato a campanhinha me toca de novo. Hoje tão de graça comigo né, só falta ser minha mãe com aquela cara lavada dela dizendo que esqueceu-se da chave.

Lá fui eu abrir a porta denovo e dando de cara com o mesmo ser de segundos atrás.

-Eu já disse que a resposta é não, que cara abusado e insistente. -Eu disse. Ia fechar a porta mais uma vez só que o idiota colocou o pé me impedindo de tal ato. -Ah qual é, o tu quer?

-Pirralha tu é muito mau-educada. -Disse ele entrando dentro da minha casa.

-Ei! -Exclamei irritada.

-Tua prima é muito mais educada e doce que você, pirralha. -Falou ele.

-Escuta aqui Inuyasha, se tu veio aqui pra ficar me comparando com aquela idiota patricinha da Kikyou pode dando meia volta porque a porta da rua é serventia da casa. -Eu estava a ponto de explodir.

-Eu até gostaria de fazer isso, seria bem agradável mas em outra ocasião eu faço, hoje vim aqui por um motivo especial. -Disse ele.

-Você ainda não se tocou que ta na casa errada, se vai pedir a Kikou em casamento tem que bater na porta da casa que fica na frente da minha. -Respondi.

-Keh, não é isso sua pirralha irritante. -Falou ele com cara de criança brava fazendo birra.

-Escuta aqui seu idiota estúpido, se não é isso então não me amole e fale logo de uma vez o que tem a falar porque eu to morrendo de fome e minha comida já deve até ter esfriado. -Falei.

-Pobrezinha... -Disse ele falsamente.

-Anda, fala logo.

-Não trate seu professor de matemática tão mau. -Falou ele.

-Hahaha desde quando tu é meu professor de matemática, se liga rapa. -Falei.

-Não acredita em mim, pergunta pra tua mãe então. -Falou ele sorrindo. -Foi ela quem me pediu para te ensinar matemática.

-Ah não, isso não. Ela só pode ta me zuando. Porque ela me colocaria tendo aulas particulares de reforço contigo sendo que ela sabe o quanto eu não vo com a tua cara. -Falei.

-Eu também te amo pirralha. -Disse ele me mandando beijos com a mão. -Como sou um cara caridoso e porque foi sua mãe que ao contrário de você é muito bem educada, me pediu para que eu a ensinasse matemática eu aceitei, mas apenas por consideração à ela que não tem culpa de ter gerado uma filha insolente como você.

-Se tu é uma pessoa caridosa pode vazando e indo fazer caridade pra outra pessoa, muito obrigada mas recuso-me de aceitar suas caridades. -Falei. -E eu já disse para não me chamar de pirralha.

-Sabe como é né, tu ta mais necessitada que as outras pessoas, então eu como um bom samaritano irei te ajudar. -Falou ele.

-Não preciso de sua caridade nem de sua ajuda. -Falei.

-E como pretende passar de ano?

-Tenho amigos que podem me ajudar! -Respondi.

-Óh claro, você estaria se referindo ao Miroku, que apenas tira notas boas porque cola, porque cai entre nós a única matéria que ele sabe e que é bom é na matéria de correr atrás de um rabo de saia. Ou você se refere a Sango cuja melhor matéria dela é a de assassinato? Ou então a pobre Rin que apesar de inteligente quando vai explicar a outras pessoas se embola toda? -Perguntou-me ele com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

_"Idiota, o pior de tudo é que ele em partes está certo, meus amigos não vão conseguir me explicar algo de matemática sem que compliquem ainda mais essa matéria."_

-Não fale de meus amigos assim, como se você os conhecesse bem. -Falei raivosa. -Sango é muito boa em matemática, assim como o Miroku, e a Rin só se atrapalha porque ela fica nervosa.

-Sei...

-Não lhe devo satisfações, agora que já disse o que veio fazer aqui quer por favor se retira?

-Só lhe digo uma coisa, se for orgulhosa demais e não aceitar minha ajuda você vai se ferrar em matemática. -Ele disse simplesmente se levantando do sofá.

-Dane-se. -Falei em tom arrogânte.

_"Idiota, eu tenho raiva de tu porque sempre fala algo com sentindo e certo"_

-Eu pensaria seriamente antes de responder tão mau-educadamente com você fez afinal, estou sabendo que as coisas de que gosta de fazer estão sendo cortadas por sua mãe, entre elas suas aulas de dança que pelo que sei é o que você ama fazer e seus passeios nos fins de semana com seus amigos.

-Isso é só temporário, ela fez a mesma coisa comigo no bimestre passado e só me deixou uma semana sem as aulas e os passeios com meus amigos depois ficou com pena de mim e me deixou voltar para tudo. -Respondi.

_"Só que agora ela está mais brava porque não é a primeira nota vermelha é a segunda , temo que dessa vez ela não volte atrás com suas palavras, maldito Inuyasha, não precisava me lembrar deste fato."_

-Acho que não conhece bem sua mãe, que coisa feia. -Falou ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. -Você sabe muito bem que na primeira vez ela ainda tolera, mas na segunda já é inaceitável.

-Eu conheço minha mãe muito bem, não venha falando como se** você **a conhecesse melhor do que eu que sou a filha dela. -Esse cara me irrita.

-Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. -Ele falou.

-Inuyasha eu já disse que não quero suas aulas, não preciso delas, mas vá em frente fiquei curiosa qual sua proposta?

-Simples lhe dou aulas de matemática por uma semana e você arruma meu quarto durante essa uma semana, se aceitar isso você não terá mais problemas com matemática. -Falou ele com a maior traquilidade.

-Se ta brincando comigo né, eu nem arrumo meu quarto vou arrumar o seu que deve ser bem mais bagunçado que o meu, se tá é louco. Porque não pede para a Kikyou arrumar ele é ela que é sua namorada não eu.

-Não estou mais com a Kikyou. -Ele falou.

-Se deu conta que ela não era a pessoa que todos acham que ela é? -Falei.

-Pena que me dei conta desses fatos tarde demais. -Respondeu ele. -Olha pense bem no que eu lhe disse, pelo que fiquei sabendo sua escola está em semana de provas e essa semana que vai entrar vocês terão uma prova prepraratória para o provão, veja sua nota e dependendo de quanto tirar me procure.

Dizendo isso ele abriu a porta e foi embora e eu fiquei ali, com cara de besta. Como ele sabia de tudo o que se passava na escola se ele nem mesmo estudava mais lá?

Inuyasha é o famoso popular ao qual as garotas vivem caindo aos seus pés. É um cara mesquinho, orgulho, um pouco atrapalhado e se acha o sabichão além de ser alto, deve ter 1.85 cm por ai, musculoso, tem longos cabelos prateados muito bem idratados por sinal, linda orelhinhas de cachorro e o chamam de hanyou, seus olhos são de cor âmbar. Tenho que admitir ele é um tremendo gato, mas o que estraga nele é esse jeito terrivelmente irritante que tem. Ele faz faculdade de Administração Financeira se não me engano, já está para completar o terceiro ano este ano. E ele tem 21 anos.

A história sobre existir youkais e hanyou's nessa época eu não faço a mínima ideia meu avô até já me contou mas eu não prestei atenção, não é da minha importância afinal somos todos iguais, somente somos diferenciados por algumas características de nossas raças, tirando isso como eu já disse somos todos iguais.

Mas mudando de assunto, minha barriga ta roncando muito, eu to morrendo de fome, ta na hora de eu encher meu bucho.

Esquentei novamente minha comida que devido a conversa não muito longa que tive deixou a comida morna e eu tive que reesquentá-la. Na hora que ia colocar a primeira garfada na boca a campanhinha novamente me toca.

_"Eu mereço" _Pensei comigo mesma, levantei-me e fui até a porta. Abri a bendita e lá estava minha mãe com o sorriso mais amarelo do mundo, não que os dentes dela fossem dessa cor nada disso.

-Mãe cade sua chave?

-Sabe como é né filha! -Falou ela. -Acho que perdi.

-Hum. -Falei me direcionando até a cozinha. Cheguei lá e encontrei meu querido irmão devorando o prato ainda intocado com a comida que eu havia posto para mim. -Souta!

-Mana como você sabia que eu já esta prestes a chegar. -Ele colocou mais uma garfada na boca. -Humm essa comida está deliciosa.

-Soutaaa! Larga essa comida ela é minha! -Ah não, hoje não é meu dia.

-Maninha essa comida era sua agora é minha. -Disse ele.

Ah quer saber eu desisto, vo ficar com fome até a janta, desisto de almoçar.

Caminhei até a sala sentei-me no sofá já que eu estava sem computador, liguei a tv e comecei a assistir "Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris".

Fiquei algum tempo assistindo tv e me lembrei de algo que tinha para conversar com minha mãe.

-Mãee, que história é essa daquele idiota do Inuyasha virar meu professor de reforço?

-Ora Kagome, ele é um ótimo menino, muito prestativo, bastante inteligente e além do mais vocês já se conhecem a um bom tempo. -Ela deu uma pausa. -Não vejo ninguém melhor que ele para tal coisa.

-Mãe, raciocina comigo, o Inuyasha é o cara mais idiota da face da terra é um completo irritante estúpido que só sabe me irritar, não vai dar certo o máximo que irei conseguir é tirar uma nota mais baixa do que essa.

-Ai ai filha você não sabe o quanto o Inuyasha um menino esforçado, se eu fosse a mãe dele teria o maior orgulho, ele é um menino de ouro é lógico que ele lhe ensinará muito bem. Deixe de implicância com ele querida.

-Não é implicância mãe é a realidade, a verdade. A senhora sabe muito bem que ele adora ficar fazendo gracinhas a respeito de mim.

-Ele só faz isso por que gosta de você minha filha!

-Cruz credo mãe. Do que adianta um cara como ele ser bonitão se é um completo idiota, imbecil, estúpido e mais algumas coisas.

-Kagome querida, escute o que a mamãe diz um dia você irá me agradecer por ter colocado os dois assim tão próximos. -Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Suponho que a senhora fique bem sentadinha ai, porque até esse dia chegar vai demorar. Isso é, se um dia isso vier acontecer o que eu acho muito, mais muito pouco provavel.

-Kagome, mamãe sabe o que faz. Mas agora aproveite seus dias com o Inuyasha e trate de torná-lo meu genro.

-Sonha mãe, sonha porque isso só vai acontecer nos sonhos da senhora, e como a senhora pode falar uma coisa dessas ele namorava com a Kikyou, sua sobrinha mãe! Que coisa feia.

-Ah querida, isso são coisas de mãe!

Continuamos conversando sobre outras coisas, Passamos a tarde descontraidamente e de noite na hora do jantar eu finalemente consegui encher minha barriguinha e ela ficou bastante feliz por isso. Voltei para sala fiquei assistindo junto com o Souta uns desenhos muito idiotas que passavam na tv depois subi tomei mais um banhinho coloquei minha roupa de dormir uma calça preta de moleton e uma regata branca e fui dormir.

_**N.A/ E então o que acharam desse outro capítulo, sem grandes revelações a partir do terceiro que a fic começará pra valer, mas deixem Reviews onegai. O terceiro capítulo já está quase prontinho, só falta mais alguns detalhezinhos dependendo dos reviews eu posso ainda essa semana postá-lo. Mas digam-me o que acharam! Bom é isso Kissus, ja ne não se esqueça dos reviews é só clicar aqui em baixo.**_

_**Agradeço a quem leu a fic e não comentou, espero que dessa vez nesse capítulo vocês comentem e me façam feliz, mas de qualquer jeito eu já fiquei feliz apenas pelo fato de que 47 pessoas visitaram a fic, só não sei se gostaram mas em fim...**_

_**Queria agradecer também à:**_

**Helidiana: **_**que comentou na fic. Bom gúria esse capítulo é dedicado a você =P se tiver ruim não me mata tah xD. Obrigada de coração por ter comentado fiquei tão feliz em saber que você está gostando. Olha ai continuei...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo minna-san voltei, sei que dessa vez demorei mas é que esses dias andei um tanto quanto aterefada. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, ai está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura.**

**Espero que curtam esse cap.  
As frases em aspas são os pensamentos da Kagome.**

**Ahh antes, to necessitada de um beta, alguém se candidata?**

**Duchiki fics apressenta...**

**Meu professor de matemática é o cara, parte 3.**

**Capítulo III - Só acontece comigo.**

Meu fim de semana foi um completo tédio, eu não podia sair de casa, fiquei conversando com meus amigos a base de telefone só porque minha querida mãezinha não me deixou chegar perto do computador ela até tirou o cabinho que conecta a internet e escondeu, o que eu achei uma sacanagem. Mas em fim, foi o pior fim de semana que eu já tive.

Hoje, segunda-feira, eu teria na escola o dia todinho de apresentações de trabalhos e provas. Vo te contar ein, esses professores acham que agente não tem vida lá fora né, que não fazemos nada depois que saimos da escola, porque fala sério, eles nos entopem de trabalhos e quando agente fala que não deu tempo de fazer o trabalho devido as outros eles mandam agente se virar e blábláblá, afs.

Dei um breve oi para meus amigos, não tivemos oportunidade de conversar mais porque a professora de matemática já chegou na sala gritando escandalosamente, como sempre.

-EII, FAÇAM SILÊNCIO! Peguem lápiz, caneta, borracha e apontador pois a prova irá começar. Antes de tudo, Ohayoo Gozaimasu (Bom dia).

"Ai carai vo me ferrar legal."

-A voz dela me irrita. -Sussurrou Sango.

-Nem me fale. -Disse Miroku.

-Ai gente tadinha ela não tem culpa de ter nascido com essa voz. -Falei.

-Qual a parte do silêncio vocês não ouviram? -Perguntou a professora. O pessoal nada assustado com o berro dela, fez silêncio na hora. -Bom vamos começar a prova.

Ela entregou a prova de matemática e assim que recebi minha folha já logo arregalei os olhos. Definitivamente eu estava ferrada, falando matemáticamente eu estava ferrada ao quadrado, ao cubo, ao losango, triangulo, equilátero e todo o resto.

Comecei a responder, tinha umas questões que eram até fácinhas era só fazer umas contas lá de função exponencial essas ai eu tirei de letra, bom acho que nem tanto porque tinha que montar um gráfico lá e outras coisas a qual eu sempre erro, o resto das questões eram do tipo "putz to ferrada e agora?" ou então "Porque a Rin tinha que sentar tão longe de mim hoje?". Respondi o que eu sabia, o resto dei umas olhadas de rabo de olho na prova dos vizinhos de sala e os números que consegui entender coloquei na prova. Agora era rezar pra ter tirado um cinco pelo menos.

As aulas passaram-se muito lentamente eu morrendo de tédio, começava uma aula tu apresentava trabalho, começava a outra tu fazia prova e assim ia indo. O sinal do término das aulas já havia tocado e eu agora me encontrava nos corredores do colégio com meus amigos.

-Eu já não estava mais aguentando aquelas aulas. -Resmungou Miroku. -Me ferrei em quase tudo que os professores passaram hoje.

-Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com esse hentaizinho. -Disse Sango. -E ai Kagome como foi a tão temida prova de matemática?

-To ferrada serve como resposta? -Perguntei.

-É serve, sinto por você. Agora mais do que nunca vai precisar da ajuda do Inuyasha. -Falou Sango dando umas batidinhas de consolo em meu ombro.

-Ai nem me fale, aquele cara é um chato, só sabe me pertubar. Nem imagino como vai ser nossa convivência de agora em diante. Mas quer saber, se ele começar com as graças eu pego a vassoura e desso o cassete nele. -Falei.

-Nossa Kagome, fiquei com medo de você agora! -Disse Sango.

-Ei, não vem não que se hoje eu sou uma pessoa agressiva a culpa é tua.

-Minha? -Disse ela toda inocente.

-Ué, mais é claro que é sua, afinal tu vive batendo no coitado do Miroku.

Ela falou algo que meus ouvidos não puderam capitar e se calou.

-Alguém poderia me informar porque a Rin ta tão calada e no mundo da lua? -Perguntou Sango.

-Nossa Sangozinha você está precisando se informar mais sobre os sintomas da paixão. -Respondeu Mirouku como se ele fosse um expert no assunto.

-A Rin apaixonada? -Perguntou incrédula.

-Ai Sango eu vou ter que concordar com o Miroku, se ainda não percebeu que desde a semana passada, quando ela começou as aulas de reforço ela anda assim nesse estado lunar. -Falei.

-Perceber eu percebi, mas...

-Vocês poderiam parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse nem aqui. -Disse Rin.

-Ah Rinzinha ele é legal? -Perguntei.

-Ele quem? -Perguntou ela já se entregando pela vermelhidão que começou a se formar em sua face.

-Seu professor por quem você está apaixonada. -Disse Sango.

-Eu não to apaixonada.

-Ta sim, e não tente mentir para nós. -Falei e ela abaixou a cabeça ainda mais corada. -E então ele é legal?

Nós agora estavamos conversando em frente ao portão da escola.

-Ah ele é legal a maneira dele. -Disse ela envergonhada.

-E como seria esse a maneira dele? -Perguntei.

-Bom meninas vocês vão me desculpar é sempre agradável ficar na compania de três belas damas mas eu preciso ir, até mais. -Disse Miroku que tentou se aproximar de Sango para beijá-la na bochecha e está apenas o empurrou. -Ai Sangozinha que coisa feia.

-Vai beija a Kagura, vai. Vai beijar ela que tu ganha mais ao invés de ficar tentando comigo uma coisa que nunca irá conseguir. -Disse Sango brava ou seria emburrada?

-Ai ela me ama! -Disse Miroku com os olhinhos brilhando. -Tudo bem Sangozinha eu sou paciente irei esperar o tempo que for por você, mas enquanto esse dia não chega vou curtir com a gatinhas.

-Safado, cara de pau. -Disse Sango batendo no Miroku que correu e ela foi atrás.

-É sobramos apenas nós, mas então me conte como é esse tal professor? -Perguntei cheia de curiosidade.

-Ai Kagome o senhor Sesshoumaru é tão lindo. -Disse ela toda apaixonada.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru? -Arqueei uma sombrancelha.

-Sim afinal, devo respeito a ele.

-Mas e então como é o humor dele? Ele tem conversa boa?

-Ele é extremamente frio e só fala quando tem que me explicar as coisas, ai ele é tão demais. -Eu olhei pra ela assustada.

-Rin depois dessa eu vou-me embora. -Me despedi dela e fui a caminho da minha casa.

Quando eu estava na esquina da minha rua abri minha mochila para poder pegar a chave, estava distraída e não percebi que vinha vindo alguém na minha direção só percebi quando trombei com a pessoa. Vo te contar viu que brutamontes a pessoa com quem eu trombei afs, se ela não tivesse me segurado evitando que eu caisse no chão com certeza eu me ralaria toda.

-Preste mais atenção por onde anda pirralha. -Disse aquela voz terrivelmente irritante.

-Pirralha é a mãe! Preste você antenção por onde anda, babaca.

-Garota mau agradecida, não sabe falar: "Obrigada Inuyasha, se você não tivesse me segurado eu teria me estrupiado toda", ou então quem sabe, "Inuyasha meu herói." -Esse idiota ta de graça com a minha cara né.

-Sonha, quando eu falar isso pode me internar que eu não estou no meu estado de sanidade. -Falei.

-Garota mais complicada, nem um obrigado consegue falar, sua sem educação.

-Não sou complicada, só não me acho no direito de agradecer o que é sua obrigação já que foi você que entrou na minha frente propositalmente.

-Ah então agora a culpa é minha? -Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de quem diz que aquilo era óbvio. -Que beleza não, tu anda pela rua parecendo uma bebeda, tromba em mim e se não fosse por eu te segurar tu cairia no chão e ainda vem me dizer que a culpa é minha.

-Bebeda é a mãe. -Esse idiota é tão chato.

-Criança.

-Ta me chamando de criança?

"Ah Inuyasha não me provoque, não me provoque que tu ainda não conhece o lado revoltado de Kagome Higurashi"

-E isso não é óbvio?

-Eu. Não. Sou. Criança. -Falei pausadamente.

-Pois é exatamente isso que você me parece ser.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..."

-Da pra me largar eu quero ir embora, sua presença não me agrada. -Eu disse emburrada, esse cara tem o dom de me tirar do sério.

-Eu sei que minha presença meche muito com seus sentimentos e isso te deixa atordoada. -Disse ele todo convencido com aquele sorriso colgate que eu tanto tenho vontade de quebrar.

"É Inuyasha tu meche tanto com meus sentimentos que eu toda vez que te vejo tenho vontade de me suicidar ou cometer um assassinato com a vítima sento exclusivamente tu, ou então te espancar tanto, mais tanto a ponto de te mandar para um hospital. Ai ai Inuyasha... Sempre que penso nesse nome meu instinto assassino me domina, se eu fosse você querido Inuyasha pensaria muito antes de provocar Kagome Higurashi."

-Wou parabéns até que em fim disse algo que ambos concordamos. -Ele arqueou uma sombracelha sem tirar aquele sorriso do tipo vitorioso da face.

-Concordamos é?

-Sim, olha só. Toda vez que estou na sua presença meus sentimentos ficam muito atordoados e todos me dizem acabe com o Inuyasha, mande-o direto para o hospital, mande esse encosto de volta pro lugar de onde não deveria nunca ter saído.

-Ai Kagome não precisa mentir, eu sei que você me ama, assim como todas me amam.

"Te amam? Elas fazem é caridade, porque te aturar por mais de cinco minutos já da vontade de suicidar."

-Todas não, porque eu não te amo. -Falei convicta, ta certo que ele é o maior gato, mas do que adianta ter uma beleza estonteante se é um cara chato, irritante, idiota, e tudo o mais de adjetivos ruins.

-Posso saber porque não me ama? -Ele ta se divertindo com isso.

-Porque tu se acha demais, entenda uma coisa Inuyasha. -Dei uma pausa. -As garotas que já namoraram contigo ou até mesmo ficaram não estavam nem ai se tu é um cara legal ou um tremendo babaca, elas estavam interessadas na tua beleza, que sairia como vantagem no curriculo de puta delas e interessadas principalmente no dinheiro que tu tem. Se eu fosse você pararia de me achar tanto por ter um monte de putinhas caidas aos meus pés, um dia tu ainda vai sofrer muito com as consequencias disso. Conselho de alguém que apesar de tudo, possa ser que seja a única que se importa com você, tirando sua mãe lógicamente.

Ele ficou me encarando com uma cara de besta e eu comecei a seguir meu caminho novamente, deixando-o para trás. Apesar de ele ser um tremendo idiota, eu me importo com ele, mesmo demonstrando isso de um jeito muito estranho.

-Mãe cheguei!

-Que bom querida o almoço acabou de sair, vá lavar as mãos para almoçar.

O resto do dia passou-se monótono, nada de interessante me aconteceu. Acordei no outro dia atrasada, tudo por causa de um sonho muito estranho que tive com o pessoal que conheço, ve se pode uma coisa dessas. Vou contar resumidamente conforme eu for me lembrando.

Eu sonhei que tinha ido parar na Era Feudal e que lá eu encontrei o Inuyasha lacrado por uma flecha que a Kikyou tinha atirado nele, a Sango era uma exterminadora de Youkais e que quando a encotramos ela queria matar o Inuyasha e o Miroku era um tarado amaldiçoado por um tal de Naraku que tinha jogado uma macumba nele que fez com que nascesse um buraco negro, igual aos desenhos que ele faz nas aulas de artes, então, nasceu um buraco negro na mão direita dele e que ele corria um sério risco de que esse buraco acabasse sugando ele. Mas o que foi mais esquisito é que uma mulher sentopéia queria me matar e eu comecei a correr e fui parar perto da árvore que o Inuyasha estava lacrado, ai depois o sonho mudou e eu estava sendo lançada pro alto e caiu de mim uma jóia, eu quebrei o lacre da Kikyou ressuscitei o Inuyasha ele matou a sentopéia e depois tentou me matar pra pegar a jóia e do nada aparece a Kaede minha professora de dança com um colar na mão e fazendo alguma mandinga nele, depois eu só vi o colar indo parar no pescoço do Inuyasha e ela dizendo pra eu dizer algo e como ele sempre pregou uma peça em mim seria minha vez de me vingar. Eu, na palavra que tinha que ser dita falei "Senta" e do nada ele caiu no chão, depois eu acordei. Esse foi o sonho mais esquisito que eu tive.

Chegei na escola contei o que tinha sonhado para meus amigos e eles cairam na gargalhada.

-Ta vendo o Miroku, ta vendo o que da ficar toda hora desenhando esses buracos, acabou influênciando a Kagome a sonhar com essas coisas loucas. -Disse Sango se recuperando do surto de risos.

-Pois é, coitado de mim um babuino me pregou uma macumba das brabas. -Disse Miroku tendo novos surtos de risos.

-Gente é sério foi muito esquisito. -Eu contei.

-Sabe Kagome as vezes os sonhos mais locos, que achamos que não significa nada demais sempre tem alguma ligação com algo que ainda possa acontecer. -Disse Rin.

-Se ta brincando né! -Eu falei.

-Não. -Disse ela.

-Rin não tem como do nada sugir um buraco do vento capaz de sugar um elefante na mão do Miroku, isso é irreal, foi só mais um sonho sem nexo. -Falei.

-Você que sabe, depois não diga que não avisei. -E ela se virou para frente para prestar atenção na aula.

-Não vocês não sabem, até no meu sonho todas as vezes que o Miroku tentava se aproveitar da Sango, apanhava. -Contei a Sango rindo. -E o pai dele tinha morrido sugado pelo próprio buraco negro que tinha na mão e ele foi criado por um velho louco, que só sabia se embebedar com saquê.

-Nossa Kagome, que coisa. -Disse Sango rindo.

Eu estava saindo da escola, era uma das últimas a sair, já que a professora de matemática ficou pegando no meu pé, perguntando o que estava acontecendo comigo, que notas horriveis eram as que eu tirei, e blábláblá. O pessoal já tinha tudo ido embora, só devia ter eu sainda da escola.

O pior nem é isso, na hora que eu ia saindo do portão, acho que tropecei numa pedra. Me virei pra chutar ela só que ai eu lembrei, é uma pedra, é dura e por mais que eu tente machucá-la quem vai sair machucada sou eu.

-Quanta raiva ein. -Puta merda isso é perseguição, eu to escutando a voz do Inuyasha até em pensamentos, sai de mim encosto, vai embora.

Comecei a me benzer com as mãos, uma coisa muito comica.

-O que está fazendo? -Ai meu Deus agora eu to vendo o incosto em pessoa. Calma Kagome, ele não está aqui é só um pesadelo.

Continuei me benzendo, até que tropecei no pé do incosto, e exclamei.

-Que, que foi ein. A kikyou ainda não saiu? -Perguntei. A única razão pela qual ele deveria estar aqui é para vê-la, não há outra razão cabível para o que ele esteja fazendo aqui em frente o portão da escola.

-Já disse que não estou mais com ela. -Ele disse ficando emburrado e me dando a mão para que eu levantasse, já que tinha caído de bunda no chão. -Não há de que.

-Eu não agradeci. -Falei e ele deu de ombros. -O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te buscar pra ir arrumar meu quarto. -Eu fiquei encarando ele com cara de bunda, até que ele percebesse o que eu estava fazendo. -Que foi?

-Ta de palhaçada com a minha cara né? -Falei.

-Não, meu quarto ta muito bagunçado e hoje vo levar uma garota lá em casa, preciso do quarto arrumado. -Falou.

-Ei ei, pode parando com os detalhes o que tu faz dentro daquele teu quarto ou qualquer lugar da tua casa com uma putinha qualquer não é da minha conta. Por que não pede pra tua mãe arrumar ele pra ti?

-Ela diz. -Ele deu uma pausa e proceguiu imitando muito falhamente a voz da mãe. -Você já é um homem precisa ser mais organizado, vá arrumar aquele quarto, anda. Não venha me encarregar de suas obrigações.

-Gostei da tua mãe quero conhecê-la. -Falei sorrindo. -Mas se era só isso que você veio fazer aqui, perdeu seu tempo, vo indo nessa.

-Ei e meu quarto.

-Se vira boy, se vira porque tu não nasceu quadrado. -Falei. -E além do mais porque tu acha que eu vo arrumar o teu quarto?

-Porque eu posso te ensinar matemática. -Disse ele arqueando uma sombrancelha.

-Não obrigada eu já aprendi quanto é um mais um. -Ele apenas bufou.

-Você é uma garota muito tola.

"Tola, tu quer ver a tola seu idiota, quando eu te der um soco nessa tua fuça e quebrar esse teu nariz tu vai me dizer quem é a tola. Kagome acalme-se ele só faz isso pra te tirar do sério. O pior é que ele sempre consegue."

Depois daquilo eu dei as costas para ele e comecei a caminhar, só que senti-me sento jogada pro alto e indo de encotro com as costas largas do idiota do Inuyasha, o imbecil começou a correr ainda por cima.

-Me larga seu imbecil. -Eu comecei a socar as costas dele.

-Não.

-Por que insiste em me importunar?

-Porque isso é meu divertimento.

-Você é um grande idiota.

-Também te amo.

-Me põem no chão. -Eu ainda socava as costas dele.

-Se é assim que quer, com o maior prazer. -Ele parou de correr e me soltou, fazendo eu exclamar um "Ai" de dor por ter cair de bunda pela segunda vez, com tudo no chão.

-Imbecil.

-Foi você que pediu.

-Ogro.

Me levantei devagar, pois estava sentindo uma dor enorme no meu bumbum, e uma ardencia em minha panturrilha. Olhei para ver porque ardia tanto e tinha um sangramento ali, ai mais esse imbecil me paga.

-Vem vamos cuidar desse machucado. -Falou ele estendendo a mão para mim, eu em um gesto infantil coloquei minha mãos atrás do corpo.

-Não quero, eu vo embora.

-Anda Kagome vem, deixe de infantilidade. -Falou se aproximando de mim e eu indo para trás.

-Pare de me chamar de criança. -E fiz bico, emburrada.

-Se não quer que eu a chame de criança, venha logo e vamos cuidar dese machucado.

-Não quero. -Cruzei meus braços em frente meu corpo, com uma cara emburrada.

-Vamos. -Dizia ele com aquela voz irritante.

-Não.

-Kagome...

-Não quero. -Senti meu corpo sendo virado e em seguida eu estava sendo carregada por Inuyasha novamente. -Você é muito chato.

-E você é muito teimosa.

-Não me importo. -Fechei meus olhos emburrada, o machucado estava ardendo conforme o vento da corrida de Inuyasha ia batendo ali.

-Pronto chegamos. -Disse ele dessa vez me pondo cuidadosamente de pé no chão.

-Humph. -Bufei ainda emburrada, ele pegou a chave do portão, agora que olhei a casa, e que casa ein.

-Tira essa carranca da cara, eu nem te bati. -Disse ele sorrindo, destrancando a porta.

-Humph. -Virei meu rosto para o outro lado.

-Vem vamos entrar. -Ele me conduziu até dentro daquela mansão. -Mãe, a senhora está aqui?

-To sim Inuyasha, na cozinha por que? -Escutei uma voz doce, vinda de um dos comodos da casa, a cozinha como ela disse que estava.

-Tem visita pra senhora. -Eu encarei ele, que estava sorrindo.

-Ok, já estou indo.

Depois de alguns segundos apareceu uma mulher, muito bonita e de aparência jovial em minha frente, ela tinha longos cabelos negros longos e olhos castanhos escuros, eu diria que ela não tinha mais do que vinte e nove anos.

-Mãe essa é Kagome, Kagome essa é minha mãe Izayoi.

A linda mulher de aparencia jovial que agora sei o nome veio me abraçar, um abraço muito reconfortante e carinhoso, eu retribui da mesma forma.

-Muito prazer, seja bem-vinda. -Disse a Izayoi com sua voz doce.

-Obrigada. -Sorri sem jeito.

-Mãe onde está o kit de primeiro socorros? -Perguntou Inuyasha.

-O que houve, quem de vocês se machucou? É muito grave? Porque não foram direto para o hospital? -Perguntou ela toda preocupada, eu sorri com a atitude dela.

-Calma senhora Izayoi não foi nada grave, eu só fui...

-Ela caiu no chão, pobrezinha estava correndo e tropeçou numa pedra. -Disse Inuyasha me cortando.

"Pobrezinha né, me aguarde Inuyasha, me aguarde que o que é teu está guardado."

-Inuyasha o que você fez com a moça?

-Eu nada mãe. -É impressão minha ou ele está com medo da mãe?

-Se você não vai me contar, suponho que essa adorável moça me conte. -Disse ela sentada ao meu lado no sofá, direcionando um meigo sorriso à mim. -Então querida o que ele fez com você?

Eu olhei para Inuyasha que estava agora engolindo em seco e fazendo sinais com a mão de que se eu contasse ele estaria morto, ou seria eu? Ah tanto faz.

"Que tal um pouquinho de tortura querido Inuyasha. Agora que descobri seu ponto fraco, você está nas minhas mãos."

-Ah é que bem o machucado? -Fiz minha melhor cara de coitada.

-Sim querida, seu machucado. Como foi que se machucou?

-É que o Inuyasha foi me buscar na escola e... -Eu olhei pra ele que estava com a testa toda suada, isso seria muito engraçado.

-E... -Incentivou-me a continuar.

-Na hora que eu ia indo de encontro a ele, tropecei numa pedra e cai, só isso mais nada. -Dei um sorrisinho sem graça a ela, seria legal continuar torturando o Inuyasha, mas era provavel que a mãe dele desconfiasse e por hora eu não queria ferrar com ele.

-Ah querida, venha vamos cuidar desse seu ferimento. -Disse ela me ajudando a levantar do sofá. -E você Inuyasha, nem para ajudar sua namorada serviu.

Eu fiquei estática e de olhos arregalados.

-Na... namorada? -Perguntamos eu e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.

-E você não sou namorados? -Peguntou a mãe dele com um sorriso na face e as sombrancelhas levantadas.

-Não. -Dissemos juntos novamente.

-Eu nunca que namoraria com uma criança como ela. -Falou o Inuyasha, isso me ofendeu.

-E eu nunca namoraria um cara, chato, ogro, e que se acha como ele. -Eu disse apontando para ele.

-Ah, que pena vocês formam um lindo casal. -Disse ela sorrindo. -Me dariam lindos netinhos.

Eu já nem sabia mais onde enfiar a cara de tão vermelha que fiquei.

-Mas bem, vamos querida, vamos cudidar desse ferimento. E você Inuyasha já para o seu quarto, vá arrumá-lo que ele está uma imundissa.

Nós fomos até uma salinha pequena, um tipo de enfermaria que tinha ali naquela mansão e ela começou a tratar do meu machucado.

-Sabe querida, o Inuyasha é igualzinho ao pai. -Disse ela assim do nada.

-Ahn?

-Quando eu conheci o pai de Inuyasha, nós só sabiamos insultar um ao outro, era até estranho essa nossa convivência. Mas com o tempo descobrimos que as implicancias que tinhamos um com o outro não passava de uma forma de demonstrar o amor que sentiamos. -Disse ela sorrindo.

-Mas eu e o Inuyasha não nos amamos, sabe me desculpe eu sei que ele é seu filho, mas ele é um chato que só sabe me importunar. -Falei e ela riu.

-É que ele gosta de você, assim como o pai dele, a maneira que eles demonstram amar uma pessoa é com a implicancia.

-Ah não, não, definitivamente aquele idiota não me ama e eu muito menos ele. -Ela apenas sorriu.

-Pois bem, se é assim. -Sorriu para mim mais uma vez. -Prontinho.

Eu ia saindo daquela salinha quando escutei a voz dela.

-As vezes agente tem que conhecer o que os outro têm por dentro, muitas vezes o que demonstram ser seja apenas uma máscara, uma máscara para esconder o verdadeiro EU com medo do que as pessoas possam achar. -Ela me disse, e eu fiquei pensando naquilo.

Cheguei na sala novamente e lá estava Inuyasha todo esparramado no sofá assistindo tv.

-Demorou. -Ele disse. -Ta na hora de arrumar meu quarto.

-Mas nem que a vaca tussa. -Falei me dirigindo a porta.

-Já vai querida? -Essa mulher as vezes me assusta a voz dela surge assim do nada.

-Sim, se eu demorar minha mãe vai ficar preocupada e além do mais estou de castigo. -Sorri amarelo.

-Ah claro. Andaste aprontando né.

-Bom mais ou menos. -Novamente sorri amarelo.

-Ela tirou nota baixa no boletim. -Disse Inuyasha naturalmente.

-Ah, sim. -Respondeu ela. -Mas nem para o almoço você pode ficar?

-Não, quem sabe um outro dia eu não volte aqui. -Sorri.

-Claro, volte sempre que quiser, sua presença aqui em casa é bastante agradável. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. -Ela veio na minha direção dando-me mais um de seus calorosos abraços.

-Igualmente, e passar bem. -Ela me acompanhou até o portão e foi ai que me lembrei, como que faço pra voltar para minha casa, eu não faço a minima ideia de onde é isso aqui. -Err...

-O que houve querida?

-Como é que eu faço pra voltar pra minha casa? -Perguntei envergonhada.

-O Inuyasha lhe levará embora, ele não está fazendo nada mesmo.

Ela entrou para chamar ele e logo voltou com o dito cujo.

-Me siga. -Fomos até uma garagem onde de lá ele tirou um lindo carro vermelho. Entramos e fomos a caminho de minha casa. -Por que não quis contar a minha mãe que eu a derrubei no chão? Achei que gostaria de me ver ferrado.

-Não preciso disso. -Falei. -Além do mais um dia eu ainda vou precisar disso para jogar contra você, por enquanto deixa do jeito que ta.

-Você é estranha. -Ele falou.

-Pois é.

Chegamos a minha casa, eu ia saindo do carro quando ele disse.

-Não me esqueci do meu quarto, amanhã te pego na escola e você irá arrumar meu quarto depois te ensino algo sobre matemática.

-Como é?

-Tchauzinho Kagome. -Ele fechou a porta do carro e se mandou. Idiota...

_**N.A/**__E então o que acharam desse, é acho que a fic já começou a andar né? e então o que acharam ? mereço reviews? plixx mesmo que seja criticando eu aceito xD  
Obrigada a todos que leram, agradeço principalmente à:_

_**Lappstift: **__Obrigada gúria, pelo review, então estou pensando ainda em quem eu vou colocar com o Sesshoumaru, mas estou pensando na Rin. É pois é a Kikyou já começou sem o Inu =) E desculpa a demora, a explicação está la em cima. Bjutus pra ti também ^^. Ah e Obrigada por comentar ^^_

_**Joanny: **__Você não imagina o quanto vão ser inesquecíveis xD. Eee pode mandar quantos reviews quiser amamos isso =), quanto a ele estar livre da Kikyou digamos que temporáriamente sim, mas possa ser que de a louca nela e ela volte a importunar ele. Shsuahushaushuahs, fico imaginando qual seria o preço das aulas se ele decidisse aumentar xD , será, agora você vai ter que arrumar minha casa todinha. shauhsuahsuahushas. Obrigada por comentar amei seus reviews, espero que continue comentando =)._

_**Dai-chan: **__Gúria muito obrigada, você apesar de não ter comentado me colocou minha fic como favorita e como se isso ainda não bastasse me colocou como uma de suas autoras favoritas. Fico muito feliz com isso, muito obrigada._


End file.
